


Fart Factories

by WeirdLewdStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fart Inflation, Farting, Gen, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLewdStories/pseuds/WeirdLewdStories
Summary: The story of a terrible dystopian future where people can wind up reduced to little more than sources of natural gas, and someone who is a little too into the idea.





	Fart Factories

It had been a good few decades since the harvesting of human ‘natural gas’ had simply become a regular, accepted part of society; with Earth’s resources dwindling, and the population of people on the face of the planet swelling, something had to be done - and so a new initiative had sprung forth. It started innocuously enough, with human waste being collected, stored, and processed for the gas it contained.

Soon, that wasn’t quite enough; special devices were developed for people to wear, letting them capture their farts, and earn a couple of bucks - popular amongst the environmentally-minded, and kids. There were even pills and such people could use to increase their ‘output’, which quickly became a source of practical jokes. When used properly, they could help people supplement their wages a little, or just give struggling young people a bit of pocket money.

Even with that, there were still problems - there weren’t even close to enough jobs going around, and ever-more gas was required, as more and more of the world switched over to ‘wind’ power. By this point, the company that had developed gas-tech had become powerful enough that almost no-one could say no to them… but their proposed solution to both issues was still extremely controversial, to say the least.

Thanks to all of their pull, it still wound up being implemented in several major countries around the world; a program to take those students who slacked off, and showed no signs of getting a job, and make sure they were put to some good use, converted into Human Gas Production Units, better known as…

“A fart factory, yeah! S’what I want to be!” Jake said, grinning from ear-to-ear. He was finally done with college, having passed with honours, able to easily walk into just about any great job - and yet, he was cheerfully signing himself up for something usually reserved for the bottom of the barrel.

The HGPU program accepted volunteers, of course, though they were spectacularly rare. It was just about the first time the receptionist had seen someone actually asking to become one, rather than coming to protest about how it totally wasn’t their son’s fault he failed all those classes. As a result, the guy sat behind the desk was a bit stunned, glancing over Jake’s resumé, shaking his head for a moment.

“You’re… sure? You could do way better than this, y’know. Don’t you think it’s a bit of a waste?”

Just the suggestion of that made Jake frown, almost looking insulted. “What? No! It’s my dream job~ I studied hard to make sure I’d get it!”  
  


For a moment, the receptionist just opened his mouth, ready to point out that, had he wanted this, he could’ve quite easily just NOT studied, bummed around, and he would’ve wound up in there anyway… but he closed it again, shaking his head. “Right… well, there are some forms to fill out-”

“Already done!” Jake said, brightly, producing several sheafs of paper from his backpack - forms consenting to have his body completely and utterly modified, in ways that couldn’t be reversed. Forms for how to send payment on to his parents, seeing as he wouldn’t really be needing it. “I was kinda hoping to get started already, my parents won’t stop telling me how dumb I’m being with this. I pretty much had to sneak out to get here!”

Once again, the guy sat behind the desk was left without words. The young man in front of him was pretty cute; longish red hair, slightly tan skin, and a surprisingly pretty face. He could’ve easily wound up leaving a trail of broken hearts in his wake, if he’d been more of a playboy - or wound up in porn, had he chosen to go that route. Instead, he’d chosen… this. “You’re… absolutely sure, right? Once the changes are in place, there’s no way of going back; you’ll probably not even set foot outside agai-”

“I know, I know! Irrevesible changes, endless gas, massive bloating, being basically more fart than person, I get it! So, can I get started, or not?”

“…It… yeah. Just that way,” the receptionist said, shaking his head in disbelief, stamping an *Approved* on the forms, turning to watch as Jake cheerfully walked off towards the processing area, that he’d seen so many people quite literally dragged through. “It takes all kinds, I suppose…” he muttered, turning back to his desk. Weird as that had been, he had paperwork to get to.

Jake’s trip through processing was fairly uneventful - just like the receptionist, most people were surprised by just how cheerful he was to be there, and how he didn’t need to be restrained, or anything. A quick checkup later, and he was lead to a room he’d become intimately familiar with over the years. His room; the room he’d soon be quite unable to leave. It was vast - the ceiling several stories above him, and the walls spread apart as if they expected a house to fit in there. Aside from that, it was awfully empty, containing just a large screen on one wall, several walkways at various heights, and a series of metal tubes dotted around the room, aside from himself, and a rather pleased-looking older man in a labcoat. Jake himself had already stripped naked, his clothes discarded, left wearing something around his wrist, designed to monitor his heart-rate and ensure nothing was going wrong, as well as a small microphone attached to his throat.

“It’s excellent that you’re so pleased to do your part, son,” he said, “None of that nonsense about how we’ve made a mistake, we can’t do this… here, take this. It’ll start the process of changing you into a ‘fart factory’, as you’re so fond of calling them.”

Jake grinned, eagerly swallowing down the pills he’d been offered, a shiver passing up his spine, while the scientist just grinned, ticking something off on a clipboard. “Excellent. Well then, try and get comfortable. And remember, if anything’s bothering you, just try and call out the nature of your problem - even if you struggle to talk, the mic will pick up the gist of what you’re saying. Don’t go thinking any issue is too trivial! With how big you’ll get, even a minor irritation like an itch can grow extremely unpleasant, with no way to do anything about it. We take good care of our gas producers.”

With a nod, Jake opened his mouth to talk… but rather than any words coming out, a surge of gas seemed to just come and erupt out of his belly, a great *bbbbbbBBBBRRAAAAAARRRRRPPPPPPPPP!* filling the air, echoing through the vast, empty room! It didn’t even feel like a belch - it felt more like a fart had bubbled up out of his stomach, and erupted from his mouth. It was an experience all fart-factories had shortly after their first pill - but unlike most of them, rather than staring at themselves in horror, Jake’s reaction was a helpless grin.

The scientist just chuckled at that, “Seems you’re enjoying yourself already,” he teased, gesturing at the raging erection at Jake’s crotch. “Good. Most come to enjoy it eventually, but a head start never hurts. Now, enjoy yourself! your meals will be handled via the automated feeding system, though if you’re hungry, just call out that you want a snack or something. Any more questions or concerns, just call - though we’ll have to communicate through that,” he said, pointing up at the screen, grinning slightly, “The air in here won’t be safe for most people within an hour or two.”

Jake’s only response to that was another, ear-splittingly loud, powerful fart erupting from his mouth, the fart-slut’s cock throbbing and twitching, as if he was going to cum from that alone! Naturally, the scientist took that as his cue to leave, managing to close the door behind himself right in time, just before Jake’s asshole erupted in a cloud of visible green gas, the *FFFFFFRRRRRTTTTT!* sound audible even through the thick, reinforced door.

Inside, Jake was having the time of his life. The smell and taste of farts were both overwhelming, leaving him moaning - or rather, it would’ve been if he could make any noise past the seemingly-ceaseless fart erupting from his mouth, his throat actually bulging out with the pressure of gas shooting out of it!

Likewise, his asshole felt like it was being stretched by the sheer volume of gas being forced through it, spread to an obscene degree, even his cheeks forced wide apart by the sheer volume of farts shooting out of him!

Despite all of this, it didn’t feel like he was letting out even close to enough. His bowels and stomach felt fuller and fuller by the second, bulging out more and more with each passing moment! In a matter of seconds, his ‘innie’ belly button popped out, the mass of gas turning his once flat, with a set of reasonable abs, into a bloated, stretched mess that made him look heavily pregnant!

Soon, the sheer weight of his expanding stomach forced him to the ground, unable to even moan between ‘belches’ now, those ridiculous, oral farts simply merging into one, that simply didn’t stop! His mouth was forced as wide as it’d go, and then some, his jaw actually aching from the strain of being forced into such an absurd, stretched state. Like most boys who went through this process, his whole body was trembling by now… his reason for that was quite unlike most others’, though. One look at his crotch told the whole story; his cock was pulsing, twitching and throbbing, ropes of sticky cum splattering onto the floor as the farts from his mouth and ass continued to grow more intense - and his belly just continued to grow!

The air around him was soon thick with green gas around him, the farts slowly diffusing through the room, but ensuring that the air he was breathing was more ass-gas than actual oxygen - fortunately, that was entirely normal. Part of the fart factory modification ensured they needed reduced amounts of oxygen, eventually not even needing it in the least, their bodies learning to process ass-gas instead of air. This did lead to some slight cosmetic changes, their red blood cells steadily becoming green, tinging the skin along with them, but it wasn’t exactly of much concern. Fart-factories never even left their rooms, so there wasn’t much of a dating scene for them.

Already, the gas was starting to spread through Jake’s body, his tanned skin starting to take on a slightly greenish hue, particularly around his chest… it looked a little odd, to say the least, having some tanned skin, some green, but it wouldn’t last too long. He knew full-well he’d be a nice, uniform shade of green all over. Just the thought of it made him shiver with excitement, reaching down to grip and squeeze at his aching cock, another rope of jizz spurting out of it. For a fartslut like him, this was just too good to be true - he’d fantasized about being a fart factory since he first heard the term, and already, he was loving every second of it.

That wasn’t the only way that the gas was spreading through him, though. Where once, it had simply been his belly that was expanding, it soon started to spread to other areas, pushing into his limbs, making his arms and thighs steadily get thicker and thicker, like inflating balloons… even his torso started to change a little, the inflation shifting from simply making his belly bigger, to making him grow steadily rounder, his flesh creaking and groaning at the unnatural way the gas was forcing it to expand!

The expansion soon forced him to stop fondling himself, his arms being forced upwards, as he was simultaneously forced to spread his legs. The way his arms and thighs were ballooning didn’t allow him to move them properly, forcing him to adopt a pose like he was trying to star-jump, making him topple backwards, landing on his bloated back! He couldn’t even feel any of his bones touching the ground, it was as though a massive cushion of farts lay between his spine and the floor - not far from the truth, really.

Of course, with the gas increasing inside of him, his fart output increased to match. His jaw couldn’t seem to stretch any further… but the gas found a way, forcing its way up into his sinuses, making him smell his own farts like never before, as they began erupting out of his nose, more and more ass-gas blasting into the room, and out of him - but no matter how much he pumped out, it couldn’t hope to keep up with his production!

He squirmed around on his back for a moment, rapidly finding that harder and harder to do, his bloated arms and legs steadily becoming more and more impossible to move, the flesh of his arms and legs stretched to the point that they looked less like limbs, more like fleshy balloons stuck to his sides, each one tipped with a hand or a foot - though it was becoming increasingly hard to see those past the rapidly swelling flesh. Likewise, it was becoming harder and harder to believe that, just a few minutes ago, Jake had been an ordinary, slim boy. His body was bloated past what should have been possible, inflated to the point that, had that scientist returned, his orb-like form would tower over him! That was laying down, of course - he hadn’t gotten any taller, and besides, it wasn’t like he could actually stand up anymore.

The sensations of swelling like this, and the ridiculous, lewd noises filling the air served to push Jake to orgasm time and time again, his cock continuing to cum over and over with each *bbbblllloOOOOORP!* from his belly, and each gross, lewd-sounding *FRRRBBPPPTTTTTTHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTT!” from his ass - or indeed, his mouth and nostrils, all orifices making roughly the same sound by now! He’d completely drained his balls before long - but while they were empty of sperm, his body seemed to have some interesting ideas for what to do with them.

With another great, creaking groan, he felt himself bloating up another foot or so, his neck vanishing into his ballooning girth, which of course, made him cum again. Rather than the expected sensation, though, his cock gave a throb… then let out a shockingly loud *FFFBBRRAAAAAARRRRTTT* of his own, his cockhead erupting into a humongous fart of its own, stretching his urethra out!

Now that he’d started fart-cumming, he couldn’t seem to stop! He was getting off on it, of course, which certainly helped… but his body’s overwhelming need to spew gas out of every available orifice ensured that the flow couldn’t stop once it began, his eyes rolling up into his head as he found himself locked in a non-stop fartgasm.

As if the series of farts rushing out of his cock had been a signal to his body that conventional anatomy didn’t matter, gas began finding its way into other avenues, too. His nipples suddenly puffed up, growing achingly sensitive for a few moments - then spreading wide open, like an extra pair of assholes on his chest, farts erupting out of both! His navel, too, continued to stretch and expand, bulging out as if it was going to burst, before abruptly spreading open, another loud *FFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBTTTTT* coming from the center of his tummy, shooting farts straight up into the air!

Only one place remained fart-free for a while longer, Jake having several long moments to just lie there, enjoying farting from all over his body… before a strange tingle seemed to pass up his spine, gas creeping its way up, slowly but surely finding its way into the one place it had yet to touch…

At first, Jake wished it hadn’t. The initial sensations weren’t exactly pleasant, an overwhelming feeling of pressure building up inside of his head, giving him quite a headache - right up until the gas found its release, blasting out of both of his ears with a deafening *PPPHBBBRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRT* - all he could hear was the sound of gas erupting out of his ears!

With it coming out of his nose and mouth, farts were all he could smell and taste. He could barely feel anything but the overwhelming feeling of farts rushing out of every orifice, and barely even see anything past all the fart gas! He couldn’t even think straight, fart gas invading the nooks and crannies of his mind, ensuring that all of his senses, and his very thoughts were completely overwhelmed by farts! A strange shift occurring in his eyes, small, green hearts forming in his irises… this was all he needed. Farts were the absolute best, and being a fart factory was the best idea he’d ever had! This wasn’t a punishment for failing, for anyone… it was the greatest reward a person could ask for~

Watching safely from another room, the scientist who’d given him a rundown on everything shook his head, smiling with amusement. “Honestly… it normally takes them days to reach this point. I suppose some people are simply born for this.” He smiled at that, and shut the monitor off, leaving Jake to his own devices. The boy’s face was already tough to see past the mass of his bloating, dark-green belly, his huge form easily three times the height of a full-grown man. Not as big as he’d get, of course, he’d soon come to more or less fill his house-sized room, but he  was already off to an exceptional start. He almost seemed to be progressing TOO fast, far more so than anyone had before; it left him wondering something. His earlier remark about some people being simply born for this had just been an offhand comment, but what if there really WAS some kind of fartslut gene? It’d certainly make life easier if they could get willing participants, who found their way to full gas production relatively fast - it certainly seemed to warrant some research. Maybe he could even write a paper on it, get a promotion or two… already, Jake himself more or less vanished from his mind as he got up, starting to gather papers to look over. After all, who cared about one perfectly happy fartfactory, when there was research to be done?


End file.
